


Everything is Perfect By Design

by Skyeec2



Series: Strifesodos Week 2017 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: I Tried, M/M, kinda meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day Three of Strifesodos Week 2017. The prompt I chose my Clothing.





	Everything is Perfect By Design

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of Strifesodos Week!  
> This one’s kind of ‘eh’ but I don’t hate it so it’ll probably be fine. Hopefully. If it isn’t it’ll be lost to the internet. I didn’t have any music to go with it so just using something from the album I was listening to while I wrote it.

Cloud lifted his head at the sound of knocking on the door to the bathroom, hearing the voice of his lover call through the door, “you ok in there, precious?” Genesis’ voice sounded concerned through the wood but Cloud couldn’t manage to tear his eyes away from the mirror.

“Precious?” Genesis called once again after a few moments of silence, “can you let me in?”

Cloud swallowed heavily past the lump in his throat, speaking in a thick voice, “the door’s open.”

He heard the door open somewhere behind him but his attention remained on his reflection in the mirror before him; it was a full length mirror, one of two they had in their apartment, allowing him to see Genesis walk up to him.

Genesis wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Cloud’s shoulder and meeting his eyes in the mirror. “You doing ok, Cloud?” Genesis asked, focusing on his face intently as he waited for an answer.

“Yeah,” Cloud breathed, tearing his gaze away from his previous focal point to meet the other’s gaze. “I’m doing ok.”

“It’s not too tight? It’s comfortable?” Genesis continued to question, searching for any hints of pain or discomfort in his face.

“It’s perfect.” Cloud stated. It really was. Genesis had ensured that they had all his measurements right before they made the order and it fit his form perfectly.

“Good,” Genesis hummed, placing a soft kiss to Cloud’s cheek. “You want to put your dress shirt on?”

Cloud could only nod in agreement, unable to summon any more words at that moment. Genesis squeezed him before moving back into their bedroom, quickly returning with the pressed button-up Cloud had set aside for dinner with his boyfriend’s parents tonight.

Genesis presented the piece of clothing to Cloud and watched as he hesitantly took the shirt off the hanger to slip into. He fumbled with the buttons with trembling fingers until Genesis moved forward to help with it.

Cloud didn’t notice the tears falling down his cheeks as he watched Genesis finished with the buttons on the shirt, leaving the shirt to lie on his flat chest. Genesis curled his arm around him and shifted him around to face the mirror once again.

The shirt cut a straight line down his chest, the fabric clinging more securely to his frame than he was used to, without any obvious, unwanted curves. A stuttering breath left his mouth at the sight, this was _perfect_.

“You look amazing, precious,” Genesis informed him, pressing a chaste kiss to Cloud’s cheek. “Absolutely stunning.”

Cloud’s expression opened up with a wide grin, seeing an answering smile on his boyfriend’s face in the mirror. “I do.” He stated, confidence giving strength to his words.

He turned his head to meet Genesis’ eyes, stretching up slightly to press his lips to the other’s. He pulled away after a few minutes, pulling away from his boyfriend’s embrace and leaving the bathroom.

There was a suit jacket hanging on the door to the wardrobe, he paused in front of it for a moment before reaching out and picking up the fabric with trembling hands. He slid the piece of clothing on over the shirt and breathed a soft sigh when it settled comfortably on his frame.

He turned back to face Genesis, cocking his head in a questioning manner at the stare Genesis had fixed on him. Genesis strode over to him, fiddling with the fabrics to ensure that Cloud looked presentable.

“Perfect,” he proclaimed with a smirk. “You’re ready to take on the world.”

“You think I’m ready to take on your parents?” Cloud asked, nerves colouring his words.

“I know you are, precious.” Genesis assured him, “they can’t wait to meet you.”

“Do they,” Cloud trailed off, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Do they know about…?”

Genesis saved him from having to finish his question, “they know I’m bringing my boyfriend. That’s all they need to know.” Genesis told him, leaning down to press their mouths together when Cloud still looked unsure. “They’re only going to care that you make me happy, Cloud.”

“Ok,” he replied softly, leaning his forehead against Genesis’ shoulder.

“Remember to tell me if you need to leave for _any_ reason, ok?” Genesis asked, voice level and serious.

“Yeah,” Cloud responded with a fond smile. “I promise.”


End file.
